Monster
by memesaregr8
Summary: Rey can't stop, she can't feel, and it's all because of one man, who makes her feel weak to her knees. Rated T for graphic depictions of violence and minor sexual content and my trash son being complete trash. PART 2 IN REYLO SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**OK I AM FREAKING OBSESSED WITH REYLO AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHER WISE. OK. So I am now trash. I live in a dumpster full of Reylo pics. So shut up if you don't ship it. Ok sorry. This fanfic is kind of like as if he captured her again, and she's in a really weak state. (because Kylo is so hot). But warning you, it really doesn't have a plot, just really a lot of sexual tension. IDGAF, Reylo is beast. Also, this is the first time I have written like a full out make-out scene (spoilers), so I honestly tried. Ok I should get along with this.**

 **Rey's POV**

Monsters. They are fear. They can come in any shape and size. Sometimes, they hide behind masks and fear. And there can be beauty behind that mask, twisted in forms full of evil.

I fall on the cold cellar floor. My chains rattle and clutter and bare against my skin. My shaky hands struggle to keep me up. My bones rattle and I fall on my back. I shiver and shake as the blood rolls off my head. My cold hands ruffle up fabric on my abdomen. It's soaked with the dreaded thing pouring out of my body. I cough and hunch over, facing the cellar door. My eyes roll into my head and blood drips from my mouth. I'm sick and cold. I've never been this weak. I press my face onto the metal ground and my eyes tear open slowly. The door starts to creak open. A hooded figure walks in. It's the insufferable bastard. I quickly roll up from the floor and lean against the wall. I feel a rush of blood to my head from moving so fast. I close up against the wall, huddling towards my knees, keeping away from him. He walks towards me. Slow, hard feet, echoing against the hard floor, he leans in front of me, I need to stay away. I bring myself in closer and keep away from him. The desperate moaning comes from my lips, as my body can't seem to utter any words. He pulls his mask off, no suspense needed this time, I know what he looks like. He throws it on the floor and pushes close to me. My lip quivers, I try and shift away, my back aching from smashing into the floor. He grits his teeth and grabs my arms pulling me close, seemingly he doesn't want me further. I try and look away, my gaze fading from mine. It takes every ounce of strength in me. I rip my lungs apart and scream a shriek, echoing across the Base. His eyes widened and he brings his face close to mine. My scream gets louder as I close my eyes. Slowly every second my scream takes strength out of me. Kylo brings up his fisted glove and covers my bloody mouth and I can see into his eyes. The never ending darkness inside. He rasps his voice full of pain and anger. 'Shut up" His voice is the one that sounds like he's been screaming for hours. The blood from my mouth ends up on his glove, shining through the black. He wipes it on my cheeks that shows up as if he scratched me with claws. I curled up further. He was a ruthless freak, he had no compassion for anyone. Except me, and I hate it. And I give it back, when he doesn't deserve it, he deserves nothing.

My head claps into the wall. Tears form in my eyes and fall slowly down my face. I try and keep them in, showing no weakness, but that was gone a long time ago. Tears fall freely and fear and loneliness build up inside of me. Kylo gulps and tries to come close. I see him through my blurry tears. His hands fall up and wrap around my waist covered in dry blood. I bring him close, for some reason I oblige. My tears are louder as I take gasping breaths into his black cloak. He hugs me tighter. Kylo Ren, one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, is hugging a small scavenger girl. And no one would ever see it coming. I pulled him close, grasping his dark hair, as his skin buries into my shoulder. "I saved you back there" Again, his voice is raspy, as if he was…crying. From something, even though he has nothing to lose. I whispered back into his ear. My dried red lips touched him. "I know…I am thankful" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. I calmed my tears and could really see him. He did look like he was crying. His eyes were red and swollen. He sniffed. "I was worried about you" He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. He fidgeted with his hands. He shifted back as if he was so uncomfortable showing feelings. He always had feelings for me. I knew from that day. He never hurt me. 'You need a teacher'. He wants to know me. "I know you were worried" He smirked. I think he can tell I care too. It made me feel…weird. As if he can see into my mind. I tensed up. I looked down, then looked back at him. He can see what I'm thinking. I widened my eyes. I think even without the Force; he would still tell. He came closer. His hand trailed up my cheek. He does it a lot. A shiver started at my feet and up to my back, I shook and my back arched into the wall. His eyes fell, as if he was closing them. "I love you" I said. That becomes harder then you think.

He looks at me with determined eyes, not believing what I had just said. "I know" I thought the next few moments were going to be sweet. But everyone has to be wrong once in a while. His lips crashed into mine and his hands grasped at the side of my head. I leaned into a tasteful kiss, pushing our lips together. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling me close into his body. He pushed me lightly against the wall. My hands slid down from his hair and grabbed at the cloth on his back. The heat between us escalated to extremes. He lifted me up a little to the wall. I took gasping breaths in between. His hands grabbed my waist tightly, grabbing around my wound. Our mouths battled in a war for dominance on each other. I grabbed him as my mouth opened and he responded. We took gasping breaths and looked into each other's eyes. He could see my fear and desperation. His lips jumped back onto mine. Wider and more passionate then before. He picked me up and walked me across the cellar, my chains falling off and our lips moving in harmony. His dragged his mouth across my chin and down my jaw. I think I would be breaking every rule possible right now. I leaned my head back, a noise slipped from my mouth. My hands shafted around, exploring as much as I could. I pushed my body further as his lips slid down my body. I winced, half because of pain, half of pleasure. My waist pressed further in, slowly creating more friction between us and yet the pain shot up my spine. I collapsed in his arms as his frim hands grasped my small frame. I felt the wound open up again and the warm blood pooled further, deeper into my clothes. My head fell on his shoulder from the immediate pain that struck me. His hands gripped me tight and he lay me on the floor. I could see the blood this time, falling slowly trickling between my legs now, I am slowly losing consciousness.

Kylo slowly traced his hands down my body, feeling for anything wrong. He reached for his lightsaber. I was scared, I never knew what he was going to do. The bright red shot out of the bottom tip, shining against my eyes causing me to squint. He brought it slowly down to me, I tried to shift away but even moving slightly caused something to shift inside me. The saber slowly touched my skin. He looked so concentrated, as if he needed to figure out how to take over the galaxy in one second. The burning light touched my skin and I screamed. Fire touched me like rage, and it felt of the weight of the worlds was on me. He tried to cauterize my wound. My voice ran out like a lighter into a small whimper, I grabbed onto him for life, I needed support, I needed help. Kylo grabbed onto me for dear life as if he was the one in pain. I looked at him through my eyes rampaged with tears and I couldn't tell which one of us was crying more. He pulled the saber off roughly and I fell to the floor. The cold air swept across me, taking the burning sensation away. I touched my stomach with my bloody cold hands and felt the wound close up. Kylo was panting with tears as he dropped the saber on the floor and fell beside me. "I'm sorry" He whispered. I turned to him. Facing his cold dark eyes. I focused on his chest, slowly moving up and down, but his breath was loud and muffled as if he was holding a thousand words in his head. I moved close to him. My shoulder touched his elbow, since I was smaller to his height. I rested my head on his shoulder reaching up to it. My frail hands wrapped around his waist, barely reaching entirely around. He shifted his eyes down on me, wondering what a fragile woman like me was wrapping around a knight of Ren. He seemed very confused, eyebrows curling up into wonder. He hesitantly put his hands on top of mine, the leather squeezing my shaky hands. I curled up into him and he grabbed me tighter. Many people question the actions, of me, a Jedi-in-training, you could say. I never knew what happened. Can pushing someone into the snow help you fall in love with them? No one knows why they fell in love, and if you can give exact reasons, it's not real. You just know. The only thing you should know, is the exact moment when you do fall in love. And I know when that is, and it was the worst day of my life, the day I fell in love with a monster.

… **.. I…I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ABOUT THIS ONE. I LIKE IT. I REALLY LIKE IT. DO YOU?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELIEVE IT OR NOT CHAPTER 2! Ok so I warn you that sometimes my stories will not make sense because they are in random order, ok, I like it like that. Maybe once they all come out you can read them in order, but I like it like that so whatever. it goes straight into my other one-shot, Bloody Chains, heh, unless I decide to do more one-shots**

 **Rey's POV**

My eyes slowly opened with heavy weight. Again my eyes had to adjust to the dark cellar. I felt a strong grip on my waist. I was thinking that my wound opened again, but then I realized it was Kylo. His strong hands grasped my side. I shuffled in closer. He seemed to be asleep, dry tears illuminated on his face. He needed to wake up. Someone would suspect something. I slowly sat up, dry blood crackling against my grey clothes. I looked over at him again. His breathing seemed so calm, and he was at peace. I almost didn't want to wake him, but I knew I had to. I leaned down on top of him. I didn't know what to do after that, I lay on top of him breathing. I reached down to his ears. I repeated his name slowly. He mumbled and shifted slightly, his body looked stiff. "Come on, get up" I slowly whispered. He jerked up immediately, and my face connected with his.

"What the hell, Rey?" I was taken aback by his sudden use of words. Again, I didn't quite know how to respond so, I hit him on the arm. "I was telling you to get up for the longest time." Naturally, him being the grumpy man he is, I fell back on the ground again, landing with a loud thump.

I rolled my eyes. "GET UP!" He groans. "FINE!" He gets back up, this time his dark hair all ruffled and sticking out in multiple places. I couldn't help but pat it down. I got up off him and he stormed off towards the door. He was about to leave until I stopped him. "WAIT!" He turned around and had the most annoying look on his face. He blew a stray hair from his face and grit his teeth. "What." Not gonna lie, that was kinda sexy.

"You can't just leave; people will suspect something. Why would you be here all night?" I raised my eyebrows hoping he would understand. He squinted, he was _really_ tired. "Ok, then what am I supposed to do, I can't just stay here forever" Ok, he needs to stop being so sassy. I groaned. "I don't know, maybe we could fight our way out of here?" Ok now he definitely confused. He shook his head and squinted. "What?" "I mean, you can't have just sat here all night, maybe we were, I don't know, fighting?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright" Well, that was easier then I expected. I got up and grabbed my saber. The green ends shot out. "You ready?" He smirked. His red saber shot up and green and red collided. It's not like it's the first time we've done this. It started with simple sparring, until I used the Force and the door crumbled open. Kylo grabbed me and pulled me close. You'd think he'd whisper something menacing but all he said was 'Nice job' I backed out the door and we walked down the hall, sparks charging to together. Stormtroopers were aiding Kylo, as well as Hux along with his brand new lightsaber, the one that caused this goddamn injury. I had to fight off blasts from guns and swooshes from two lightsabers. Kylo was definitely going easy on me, but Hux was giving his all. Worst part, I was injured. I stopped in a stance for a minute and so did everyone, anticipating my next move. A little spin trick might distract them, and it did. And next thing you know, Hux was on the floor. The look he gave me was of pure hate. Suck it up boy. They came after me even faster, I lifted my lightsaber in the air horizontally, thrusting it in the air to fend off other blast. I stepped closer and then Kylo and my lightsaber were crashed together, like long ago. Stormtroopers kept shooting and missed. Man, these are guys are awful!

"You need to let me win!" I whispered. He made a face of disbelief. "Hell no" I was taken aback by his answer again. I smirked. Fine, I'll win on my own. I pushed him into a couple of Stormtroopers and they fell over. His eyes were wide. Ha, serves him right. I turned around and ran further into the corridor. They all chased after me. Crap! Dead end! I reached my hands out to the dark wall, feeling for some possibly secret buttons. I turned from the side to see a lever. I turned back around to see Kylo doing that slow menacing walk, so slowly, but anticipating the next second. He whipped up his saber and let a pipe fall from the ceiling, I couldn't help but jump a bit. I looked to my side again and saw the lever. I slowly tried to shift over, hoping no one would notice, but Kylo did. 'What are you doing?' Well, he didn't actually say that, but I saw it with my eyes. I gave him a look that said, 'just let me do what I am doing'. I stopped being so subtle and then a ran towards the lever. I flipped and the door whooshed open. This got everybody's attention. The door slowly shifted. I stepped back as the wind grazed in. I looked down. This day is just getting worse and worse. I was hoping it would be and exit. Well, it's an exit. If you know how to fly. I turned around to face Kylo and his army. He smirked "Where are you gonna go?" I want to smack him so hard right now. "MAYBE I'LL JUST JUMP!" I screamed over the sound of the wind. He was definitely confused. He stepped closer, not knowing what I was going to do. I stepped further back, it couldn't seem like I wanted to be close to him. I was close to the edge. What was I supposed to do? I…I love him, but I can't go into his hands again, I need to get back to the Republic. I arched back and my foot stepped outside the ship for a brief moment. I widened my eyes. His hands raised up as if he was surrendering, but he was telling me to surrender. No thanks. This was risky, what if I died? Oh well, life is about risks. I let my feet fall and soon, wind filled my ears and I raced down to the ground. I heard a loud yell that sounded like "NO!" It was Kylo. Sounded like he was worried, but had to disguise his voice into anger instead of fear. Which is what most people do. My arms bared against the wind and my eyes were fluttering open and shut. The closer I was getting to the ground the faster I was going. The wind stopped abruptly and warmth filled my body. My limbs fell and my body lurched forward. Then all at once, my body hit water and my body went the opposite way and my limbs faced up. Then, blackness.

 **IDK, guys. This story is 4 chapters, like fkjsdfkfjlskfsa I honestly can't explain my life is a wreck right now, especially on tumblr (yes I have tumblr) like everything is just GAHHHHHHHH. OK I won't rant to u. just, bai**


End file.
